There are a number of factors, such as geography and soil composition, which dictate how well certain types and varieties of plants may grow in a garden. Other factors such as shade and elevation at the location of the garden may also impact plant growth. Additionally, the time of year may also contribute to the success or failure of a planting within the garden.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements.